icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nathan Kress
'Nathan Karl Kress '(18 de novembro de 1992) é um ator e dublador americano. Biografia Nathan Kress tem dois irmãos mais velhos, Andrew kress e Kevin kress . Nathan começou atuando aos 3 anos de idade. Após atuar por um bom tempo, Nathan conseguiu um pequeno emprego de dublador de um personagem no filme Babe: Um porquinho na Cidade aos 6 anos, e quis voltar a ser ator aos 11 anos. Ele também foi selecionado para o papel de Eizan Kaburagi em um desenho animado da Nickelodeon, Shuriken School. Ele também estrelou no seriado The Suite Life of Zack and Cody como Jamie. Kress, também gostava de atuar em papéis dramáticos House MD, Standoff, e Without a trace. Tambem já fez o filme Gym Teacher:The Movie. No início de 2007, Nathan realizou um curta-metragem, Bag, para o qual ele ganhou um Jury Honorable Mention Award no 168 Hour Film Festival novo. Kress está atualmente interpretando o papel de Freddie Benson na série iCarly da Nickelodeon. 1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) 2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) 2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada , Episódio 6) 2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 1) 2005–2006 - Beeatriiz miinha liieenda tt.aamool maais 2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 5) 2006 - Drake and Josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada , Episódio 16) 2007 - Notes from the Underbelly como Pequeno Andrew (1 episódio) 2007 - Magnus, Inc. como Jacob ( 1 Episódio ) 2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) 2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada , Episódio 13) 2007–presente - iCarly como Fredward "Freddie" Benson (Todas as Temporadas) 2007 - BAG como Albert (Short Movie) 2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie como Roland Waffle (Filme da Nickelodeon) 2010 - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Participação Especial como Mason Ward (10ª Temporada , Episódio 15) 2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Principe Gabriel (2ª Temporada , Episódio 13) Nathan-kress-csi-300.jpg Nathan-kress (4).jpg @icarlyihire.png Nathan-kress (3).jpg Nathan-Kress (2).jpg Nathan-Kress (1).jpg NathanKress (2).jpg NathanKress (1).jpg Nathan-kress-2010-3-27-19-30-24.jpg Nathan-Kress.jpg NathanKress123.jpg Nathan+Kress+Outerwear+Vest+NDNx060KqrTl.jpg Nathan kress477bwcrop.jpg Nathan Kress-ALO-118326.jpg Nathan kress licencia de conducir.jpg L d956604363124d6d9dabc315e94d1015.jpg Kungfupandaprem2.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-03.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-.jpg Isamanda929303350.jpg Images (1)2489.jpg Images.jpg Fredly.jpg Freddie-benson-v1-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Freddie5.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 385 6490 510 nathan-kress-teen-choice-awards-1.jpg 293px-Onwwwwt.jpg 180px-Nathan Kress 2011, 2.jpg 12.jpg @fingersam.png Tumblr llx3aiZF9E1qfqnnro1 400.gif Wfrunjgabx4ofwux.jpg Nathan-Kress-shirtless4.jpg Tumblr lio83eFhRd1qdq5g3.png Tumblr lkrecavnua1qzeapgo1 500.gif 180px-139652917.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg Avatar 939c2408bdcf 128.png Avatar bb1d9f071d88 128.png Divonathan19.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-.jpg Nathan-kress-default.jpg Nathan15.jpg Nathan17.jpg Nathan27.jpg Nathanariana.png Nathanfofo.jpg Nathanfreddie.jpg Nathansuper.jpg Nathanverdinho.jpg Perfeito25.jpg Perfilnathan.png Thumb-i-carly-259.jpg Tumblr lkpdvvUu8t1qjqms4o1 500.gif Tumblr lpa02dFmyl1qjqms4o1 500.gif Tumblr lphhmxARXg1qeq0yq.gif 12.jpg 124px-34278233.jpg 124px-342782338.jpg 180px-Nathan Kress 2011, 2.jpg 268px-Freddie.jpg 281px-@freddie4.jpg 293px-Onwwwwt.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 345px-20090108 B DIG 0120 L PRO.jpg 385 6490 510 nathan-kress-teen-choice-awards-1.jpg 634px-ICarly - S04E09 66.jpg 635px-ICarly - S04E07 46.jpg 271px-Creddielockers.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-13828838-2560-1920.jpg Creddie5457.jpeg Creddie 1.jpeg Creddie iSYL.jpg Creddiestand.jpg Haaha.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21403107-1280-720creddie.jpg Ipilotcreddie.png Tumblr ll10kgtfvP1qbw56oo1 400.gif Tumblr ll18bdR72G1qbw56oo1 400.gif 3Miran.jpg 4,4.jpg Eu.jpg BEIJO IOMG.gif Creshuh.jpg Dre.jpg I sad.jpg Sedddiee.jpg ICarly Season 4.jpg Tumblr l6jj76apOM1qbb7qqo1 600.jpg 34278233.jpg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg Filmes e programas Ano do filme/Outras anotações * 1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) * 2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) * 2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 6) * 2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 1) * 2005 - 2006 - Jimmy Kimmel Live Sketch (Episódio 5) * 2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 5) * 2006 - Drake and Josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada, Episódio 16) * 2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) * 2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada, Episódio 13) * 2007 - presente - iCarly como Freddie Benson (Todas as Temporadas) * 2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie (Filme da Nickelodeon) * 2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Príncipe Gabriel em "True Royal" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 13) Fotos Perfeito25.jpg|Nathan Kress|link= Nathan Kress Nathan27.jpg 28.jpg 30.jpg 29.jpg Nathan15.jpg Nathanfofo.jpg Nathan17.jpg Nathanfreddie.jpg Divonathan19.jpg Nathansuper.jpg Nathanverdinho.jpg Nathanariana.png thumb-i-carly-259.jpg|Nathan Kress|link= Nathan Kress Tumblr lp2mck6bFE1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp4feke1V21qjqms4o1 r1 500.gif Io.jpg 20449636.jpg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg 3833971284 47a5367e81.jpg tumblr_lkpdvvUu8t1qjqms4o1_500.gif|nathanperfect tumblr_lk89hxf5c01qjqms4o1_500.gif tumblr_lpa02dFmyl1qjqms4o1_500.gif Jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-.jpg Avatar 939c2408bdcf 128.png Nathan-kress-default.jpg Avatar bb1d9f071d88 128.png Tumblr lphhmxARXg1qeq0yq.gif 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 180px-139652917.jpg @nathankungfupanda.png 403562593.jpg 404535676.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Perfeito Categoria:Nathan Kress Categoria:Nickelodeon Categoria:Ator Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10